Lunch Talk
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Part of "Always There for You". Real World AU. Kanan and Hera talk about their blooming relationship but Kanan thinks that maybe Hera will be annoyed with the fact that Ezra will be with them, however, he never expected the positive answer of the young woman. One-shot.


_**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this one-shot that is part of "Always There for You" I just decided to post this as a independant one-shot but it still remains as part of my AU. If you're new reading this AU, please read "Always There for You" so you can understand the plot. Enjoy!**_

 _ **I don't own Star Wars Rebels.**_

* * *

 **Lunch talk**

Kanan was sitting at his desk filling a report when he saw Hera coming out from Riker's office.

"Hera!" He said and stood up from the chair.

"Hey, Kanan." She said. "How are you?"

"I'm good." The detective answered. "Hey, do you have something to do right now?" He asked.

"No, well it's my lunch break, so…" She answered.

"Can…can I invite you to lunch?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." The CSI answered with a smile.

"Good." Kanan answered smiling back.

Fifteen minutes later, the detective and the CSI were at a small cafeteria near the station.

"Hi, Kanan." An old but kind waitress said when she saw the young detective.

"Hi, Mrs. Roberts." He answered.

"How's Ezra?" She asked.

"He's good, thank you." He answered.

"Do you always bring Ezra here?" Hera asked.

"Zeb's the one who usually brings him here." Kanan answered. "Those two love the chocolate cake."

The young CSI chuckled and they ordered their food; while they were waiting for their food, Kanan decided to ask Hera something.

"Hera." He said.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk with you about something?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." The CSI answered.

"I wanted to tell you that I've loved our two dates." He said.

"Yeah, me too." She answered with a smile.

"So, I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me." He said.

Hera smiled. "I'd love to, Kanan." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes."

He smiled. "That's great!" He said but frowned when he saw Hera a little distant. "Hera? Are you okay?"

"Hmmm? …Oh! Yes, I'm fine." She answered. "Just thinking about the politics about dating a co-worker." She said.

"I think we can get along with those politics." He said. "You know, we can be professional during our shifts and unprofessional after work and free days."

Hera thought about what Kanan had said and she agreed with him. "I guess you're right." She said.

Kanan gave her a bright smile. "Good." He said. Their food arrived and they ate, after they finished eating, they continued talking about their blooming relationship when Kanan thought about something or rather someone.

"Kanan? Are you okay?" Hera asked when she saw a frown on Kanan's face.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He answered and took a deep breath. "Hera, I need to tell you something about…" He said but the young woman had an idea who he was talking about.

"Ezra?" She asked.

"Yes." The young detective answered. "I know that when two persons are dating, they don't usually take their kids with them on dates." He said.

"But since Ezra's kidnapping, I have become more overprotective with him. I know I can ask Zeb to babysit him but since the kidnapping, Ezra has been having nightmares almost every night and sometimes it takes me an hour to calm him down." He said.

"Oh, God." Hera said. "Have you talk with someone?" She asked worried.

Kanan nodded. "I told the department's psychologist about Ezra's nightmares and he told me they were common in cases where kids had suffered a traumatic experience." He answered.

"Did he offer you any help to treat Ezra?" Hera asked.

The young detective sighed. "He said Ezra is still young to have therapy." He said.

They stayed in silence nursing their cups of coffee. "You know, I never picture myself as a father, not even in ten years but I found this beautiful and little baby boy and he just stole my heart." Kanan said breaking the silence.

"He became my world and I don't know what I would do if something bad happens to him again." The detective said.

"Kanan…"The CSI said but he cut her off.

"Sounds sappy, huh?" He asked with a shy smile.

"No! Of course not!" She said. "Kanan, I know how much you love Ezra and I saw you pretty worried for him when he was kidnapped." She took his hand in hers and he stared into her emerald eyes.

"I understand that Ezra is your top priority." She said. "And I'm not bothered by the fact Ezra will be with us in our dates but I think we can still have dates, just the two of us." She said.

"R-really?" Kanan asked dumbfounded.

"Yes." She answered smiling. "We can have lunch dates like this one, what do you say?" She asked.

"I really like the idea." Kanan answered.

Hera smiled. They left the cafeteria a few minutes later and the young detective dropped the CSI off at the building were the lab was.

"Thank you, Kanan." The young woman said.

"You're welcome." He answered and the CSI kissed his cheek.

"Say hello to Ezra for me." She said getting out from the car.

"I will." He said.

Hera gave him a smile and headed to the building, Kanan smiled and returned to the station.


End file.
